The Happy YEAH RIGHT! Curtis Family
by cullengirl1
Summary: What would life be like for the Curtis Family if they had a sister? And a lose of a love and a brother? Will angel marry Steve or will she go back to Twobit? What happens when the boys go to war? Complete
1. Reunited

Chapter 1

"Angelina Rose Curtis." Darry yelled from the back room." Yeh Dar you needed me." I said as I ran to see what my brother Darry wanted. "I just got off the phone with one of your old friends from middle school. Ashton I think he said his name was." Darry told me as I walked to him "Really what did he have to say?" I asked with excitement. "He's out of juvi and he said he's coming over to see you and Mace." He told me "Hello is anybody home." Said a voice that I haven't heard for 3 years it was Ashton. "Come in." Mace and I said together. Mason, Ashton and I are best friends we were the kind of kids in middle school who got taken to jail during school. We did a lot of things back then now we tell our friends what we did. "Hey Angel Hey Mace what up it been a while what has been going on." Ashton asked as Mason and I said hey back.

"Were is Jim and Katie?" asked Ashton. Jim and Katie are or I should say were Angels parents. "Um…. Darryl you tell him what happen I have to use the bathroom." I said as I ran to the bathroom I really didn't have to go but I can't talk about what happen." Angel and our parents were in a car accident and our parents died and Angel well she was in a coma for 6 mouths and she hasn't been the same ever since that day." Darry told Ashton. When I came back into the room Ashton got up and gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry to hear about what happen is there anything I could do for you." "Yeah don't talk about it ok I'm still not over it even thought it was 3 years ago it happen the day after you were sent to juvi." I said "Oh then I'll take it to the grave so were is all of the boys that are always over here?" Ashton asked as the three of us went into my room to hang out and talk about what has been going on. Darry walked into my room and said "Look Soda the trio is back together now Angel don't get into any trouble ok." "Ok." I said oh yeah Soda came home right as we went in to my room so that's why Darry wanted to show him that we were back together.


	2. MiddleSchool Delinquent

**Chapter 2 **

"Angel!" yelled Soda "There's some one here to see you she says she's having your babies." "What?" I asked as I went to see who it was. It was my best girl friend Kali Mathew's sister of Two-bit. "Hey girl what up?" she asked me as I ran up to her to give her a hug. "Notta you? You look so hot." I said as I let go of her "same here. Hey Mace. Hey Ashton." Kali said as we went back to my room. "How do you know Ashton?" Mason asked Kali as mace and I sat down with each other "We were in a movie with each other before he was sent to juvi." Kali told us. "By the way why did you go to juvi in the first place?" "Oh my brother killed someone and put the blame on me."Ashton told us. "Angel can you come here and only you." asked Darry "Sure Dar I'll be right there." I said as I left the room. As I left the room Mace and Ashton started on memories of middle school.

Flash back

"Angel are you going to help us or not." Ashton said "yes I'm in but if we don't do this thing now I'm out." I said "Good." Said Mace "Let's go." "Angel you and I will go though her and Ashton you from here." Mace told us as we thought about what to do once we entered the school from our spots. "Oh I know we could go into Mr.Flaberbom's office and then we could put porn on his computer." suggested Ashton. "Here he comes." I yelled so we could get out of there ASAP. "Stop right there Ashton, Mason and Angelina. Come with me to my office." Mr.Flaberbom said so we followed. "just let me call sheriff Brady a sec here." Then we know we were in trouble when he calls Sheriff Brady. "Brady say to let you go back to class. Angel I would like to talk to you a little more. Oh no I thought as I went back to the sit I was in. " what can I do for you?" I asked " you can show me why those two boys like you as much as they do." He said "they're my friends my best friends only that. But what does that have to do with me getting in trouble?" I asked "nothing you may go." He said as I left the room Mace and Ashton were there waiting for me. I felt kind of weird about what he said. But I let it go as I said ''so, you said something about porn ashton?'' ''Yeah.. I'' He began as we walked off.

Back to the present

"what up Dar?" I asked as I got to him. "Um there is no way to tell you this without you flipping out." Darry started "Mr.Flaberbom is out of jail and I just wanted to tell you that because I remember you telling me that he tried to have sex with you on the day of the accident." "Oh MY Gosh don't let him near me." I screamed as I did Mason, Ashton and Kali ran out of the room. Soda told them what was going on while I went into the bathroom to wash my face because I was crying I was so scared he might come for me. "tell me hes not going to try and hurt her again is he." Mason asked worried. " I don't think he will Mason McCormick." Said Sheriff Brady " he was just arrested again for trying to pick up high schooler."


	3. A love she'll never know

Chapter 3

"Hey Two-bit." I yelled as he came to our front door. " Hey angel is kali here." Two –bit asked " yeah hold on." I told him. " Kali Two-bit is here and he wants to talk to you." " What now Two-bit I'm trying to hang out with the girl you love. Just as her out the worst she can say is no and that she has a boyfriend." Kali told her brother. " its not that easy I know she's with Mace just let me know when your going to be home so I can plan on how much I have to make for dinner." Two-bit told his sister" ill be one in a hour and a half for dinner." kali told him " angel Two-bit loves you." "Tell him I love him to." I said without thinking "mace I love you more but you knew that." I added very quickly. "Soda can you come here for a moment." I heard Darry say as I went to see who was all here. Steve had walked in as I saw soda and Darry go into the backroom to talk. "Hey Ang."He said "hey Steve. Have you heard anything about Pony and Johnny Cade?" I asked him "nope" he said " ok I better get back to my room I have company." I said as I ran back to my room laughing for some odd reason. " so who's here." Ashton asked " oh um…. Soda's best friend Steve." I said "by the way were's Pony and Johnny Cade?" Ashton asked "We really don't know at the moment." Mace had said before I could open my mouth. " Do you like two-bit?" Ashton asked me I know that's what Mace wanted to know because those two boys know what the other is thinking "A little but not as much as I like Mason." I explained " oh yeah Dally wants to met you Ashton I told him about you and he said when this guy gets out of juvi let me know so I can come over. Do you want me to call him so you can meet him?" "Sure. What harm can he be?" Ashton said


	4. A new love for a brother

Chapter4

"what do you think about my brother Soda." I asked Kali after Mason and Ashton left for a while. "I hear that Soda likes you." "I like him to but don't tell him. Two-bit doesn't think I should go with anyone from the gang considering what happen between me and Johnny." Kali said "He knows Soda would never do that because I would shot him." I said as fast as I could so soda who was walking by didn't know what we were talking about. " I have to go Two-bit and I have dinner now. Bye." Kali said as I walked her to the door. "bye." I said. "Hey Darry what's for dinner I'm hungry." Soda and I asked together. " I don't know yet angel let me see what we have." Darry said

lets see what is going on at the Matthews house

"Two-bit I'm home." Kali yelled as she came though the door. "In here. Dinners almost ready." Two-bit yelled from the kitchen. "Hey soda called for you Kali he said he wanted to ask you something." "I think I know what. I'll call him before we sit down how much longer do you think till dinners ready?" Kali asked as she went to get the phone. "I think in about 20mins so hurry up if your going to call him back." Two-bit said "I'll hurry." Kali said "Hey ang is soda there?" Kali asked me when I awnserd the phone "Yah hold on let me get him for you." I told Kali " soda phone for you it's a girl." " Hello." Soda said into the phone. " hey you called." Kali said " what up?" " oh yeah I did I wanted to ask you something before you left but I guess I'll ask you now." Soda said as I listened on the other line. "will you be my girl?" I heard him ask Kali as if he had rehearsed it a thousand times. " yeah." I heard Kali say with excitement "I got to go dinner is ready." "bye hon." Soda said as we hung up the phone. " what did he want?" Two-bit asked. " he asked me out and I said yes." Kali told her brother. " WHAT?" two-bit yelled " I told you that you that you are not to have any type of relationship with any of the guys in the gang." " you don't have to tell me what to do." Kali yelled back

"fine if you fell that way you can get out of this house and never come back or in till I say that you can come back." Two-bit yelled at his sister.


	5. A fight

Chapter5

"Kali what's the matter?" I asked as I got the door. "Two-bit kicked me out because he doesn't want me to go out with soda and I didn't know were else to go." Kali said between sobs. "I didn't know asking you out would cause this much hurt for you Kali. It seems to me that Two-bit is becoming more like Charlie since he died." Soda said "Angel I didn't mean to bring him up in front of you." "Its ok Soda I'm fine with him dieing now." I said as I had the tone as if I were about to cry. Charlie was Darry's best friend and my boyfriend. I loved him a lot but one night were attacked by these men with guns and shot him he lived from that but a wee k later he died and I haven't been able to let go till now. When his sister my best friend was her crying. "It'll be alright." Darry said "you can stay here as long as you need to." "Ok. Angel can I talk to you in your room privately?" Kali asked me "Yeah." I said as we went into my room "what up?" "I'm scared do you think that Charlie would've ever done that to me?" Kali asked "I should tell you this. Charlie loved you and he would never kick you out like this I could call Two-bit and talk to him for you." I said trying to comfort her "ok but don't tell him I'm here." Kali said "ok. Let me go get the phone." I said as I left the room. "Hey Kali. You ok?" I heard Soda ask as I was coming back to the room. "fine." She said "Hey Two-bit." I said as he picked up the phone. "Kali's not here." He said "oh well I'm not calling to talk to her I want to talk to you. Soda ran in to Kali at the store and she said you kicked her out." I said "you know Charlie would never do that." "Angel don't bring him in to this. He's dead why can't you let him go." Two-bit yelled at me "Sorry that I care for you and Kali and I'm sorry that I might have liked you." I yelled back. "I never knew that you liked me." Two-bit said. "I never told any one not even Charlie. I miss him and it's hard to let him go I was with him for 3 years." I said starting to cry "Angel I know its hard for you it's hard for me too. If you see Kali tell her that she can come home. Your right Charlie wouldn't have done that he would've accepted that. I do to now. Thanks to you." Two-bit said " I'll tell her. Don't let go of Charlie till your ready. I think that you let go too soon. If your not ready grab a hold of him again you can your aloud to." I said as I hung up the phone "there I'm good he said to tell you if I see you tell her to come home." "Thank you Angel you're a great friend." She said as we went to the door "I think I'll be getting home now." "You might want to stay here a little while so he be lives that we were looking for you." Darry said. "Yeah when you get home tell him you were at the lot. Then try to talk to him about Charlie he needs to hear from you that you can still hold on to him." I said. "I'll see you later I have to do something before I go home." Kali said as she left. "I wonder were she's going?" I heard Soda ask Darry as I was walking her to the corner.


	6. Brotherly love

Chapter 6

"Angel you ok?" Soda asked me when I got back to the house.

"I really don't know Soda. Why do I feel this way?" I asked Soda as we went to my room

"What way is that?" he asked

"like my heart has been ripped out to many times and that it can't be repaired." I told him

"I don't know. It probably has to do with the fact that you lost to many people you were close to and you're afraid that it might happen again." Soda said trying to stop me from crying.

"Soda I think your right. Do you know were Mason is? I want to go hang with him." I asked Soda

"No but why don't you call his cell phone." Soda told me

"I cant he left it here." I said

"I know were he is Angelina." I heard a voice that was from the past it was Sheriff Brady. "He's at the grave yard at some guy named Charlie's grave. That's why I'm here. I want to know who this Charlie is and why mason is there."

"Well for starters he was my boyfriend till about a year and a half ago he died and everyone I know that I hang out with knows him and visit his grave often I haven't because it's been to hard for me." I told Brady.

Time for a flash back

I was on the phone with Kali. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kali asked me

"I don't know make out with Charlie." I said Charlie was over at the time.

Then Kali passed the phone to Soda "Hey Ang what's going on over there?"

"nothing." I lied because some guys just walked in.

"Angel talk to me what going on." Soda said "I heard you scream are you ok?"

"No there a two guys with guns here and one just left and now the one who's pointing a gun at me told Charlie to leave or he'll shot me." I said about to cry

"I'll be right home." He said Darry if you want to know was at work.

"Ok give Kali the phone." I said trying to act like I wasn't scared. "What's up Soda said he had to get home something about you being in trouble." Kali said

"She cant talk if she does I'll kill her no you talk to her but don't ask her any thing." I man said to Kali.

"Ok." Kali said once I had the phone back Kali said "I'm going to call Darry and tell him what's going on."

"Hello. Darrel Curtis office how may I help you?" Darry's secretary asked Kali

"yeah I would like to talk to him it's about his sister." Kali said "one moment." She said

"Darrel there's a call for you. It's a girl who says she needs to talk to you about your sister."

"Thank you Karen I'll take it." Darry said

"Darrel here may I ask who's calling?" Darry asked Kali

"Darry it's me Kali." Kali said

"what's up you needed to talk to me about Angel." Darry said "yeah she's in trouble there's a killer at your house with a gun pointed at her head." Kali said

"ok I'll be right there tell her not to worry." Darry said as he hung up. "Omg angel Charlie was just shot." Kali screamed

"WHAT." I yelled as the guy raised his other gun at Soda.

Back to the present

"You know what Ang. I'll never leave you. I love you and you know that. I'll always be here for you." Soda said as he held me as I cried "thank you soda. Do you want to stay with me tonight in here so I don't feel like I'm alone?" I asked him

"Sure." He said "I hope you start to feel better soon."

"Angel." Darry called "phone"

"Ok I'll be right there." I said wiping my eyes as I went to get the phone. It was Tex he said that something happen to Mason.

"Angel Mason was hit by a car he's in the hospital calling for you." Tex said

"is he ok." I asked

"yeah." Tex answered

"I'll be right there." I told Tex "Darry can you drive me to the hospital Mason was hit by a car."

"Sure." Darry said "I'll come to." Soda said


	7. A secret

**Chapter7 **

"**Angel." Darry yelled "phone it's some guy from school."**

"**I got Darry." I yelled to him from my room**

"**Angelina this is ponyboy from the ad agency." My brother pony said **

"**OMG Pony how are you." I said I was so happy to hear from him.**

"**Hey I'm moving back into town and I wanted to see you." Pony Said.**

"**I'd love to." I said "but what do I tell Darry and Soda." **

"**Tell them that your going over to the new kid in schools house." Pony said**

"**When should we met up?" I asked**

"**Friday after school." He said "I'll pick you up." **

"**Sounds good." I said "I got to go Darry said it's time to get off the phone he's waiting for work to call. Love ya bye."**

"**Bye Ang and remember don't tell Darry or soda im back." Pony said in fact don't tell anyone. Love ya too bye."**

"**Darry I have some were to go on Friday." I told darry "We are getting a new kid in school and I told Mrs.Applebom that I would show him the town and help him with his homework." **

"**ok. But be home before 9." Darry said **

**  
"I will don't worry." I told him**

"**Hey Kali guess what I'm doing on Friday?" I asked Kali**

"**What?" Kali asked **

"**I'm hanging out with a boy that no one knows hes tall and he likes me. Tell Two-bit I'll call him when I get home Friday because he wants me to call him Friday after school but I wont be home." I told Kali **

"**It's Friday I said as I woke up that morning.**

"**why are you so happy about it being Friday your never like this." Soda asked**

"**because I have a date with someone you don't know because he's new." I said **

"**Oh really what his name?" Soda asked me **

**  
"his name is Charlie Peters and he likes me ok." I lied to my brother **

"**ok have fun but don't do anything stupid ok." Soda said **

**  
"are you going to take me to school or do I have to call Darry from work to come get me?" I asked Soda **

"**yeah, yeah I'll be there in a sec ok." Soda said as he stumbled to the bathroom**

"**bye soda have a nice day." I said as he droped me off at school because we didn't fell like talking that much once in the car.**

"**today we are going to learn about the element and how they fit in to our lives to day." Miss.Applebom said to us**

"**Hey it's sixth hour and I want it to end." I told Johnny who sits next to me in science**

"**I know who your going to hang out with." Johnny said to me **

"**who?" I asked **

"**ponyboy he called me that you guys were and that I wasn't suppost to tell Darry or Soda."**

" **yes school is over." I yelled as I left the room and ran to the front of the school were Ponyboy was.**


	8. A day with Pony

Chapter 8

"Hey Pony" I said as I ran up to him

"Hey Ang how are you?" Pony asked me

"Where are Cherry and the kids?" I asked

"Oh their at home. Me and you are going out to dinner and a movie."

"Cool." I said

"Pony hey man." Johnny said

"Hey Johnny me and you tomorrow right?" Pony asked Johnny

"Yeah I can't wait it sound like me and you have a fun day in front of us. Don't worry Angel I wont tell Darry or Soda were you are." Johnny said to us.

"They think I'm going out on a date with Charlie Peters and that we are doing homework at some point." I said "So we have to get some of it done because Darry's going to want to see if we really did homework."

"We'll see you later then Johnny." Pony Said as he shut the car door after I got in.

"So were to first?" I asked pony

"Let's go see a movie." Pony said "how about the new superman movie. I know how much you like him with you being Lana Lane on the show and everything."

"Ok but I'm a little hungry." I said

"We can get popcorn or something." Pony said

"Popcorn, DVDs Soda it's all here." I said with a laugh

"Were did you get that?" Pony asked as we went down the road to the movie house.

" I saw it on the way to school this morning on a wesco sign and I told Soda that there calling for you to leave DX and work for them he pushed me a little." I said

**Flashback**

"**Hey Angel Come here." Pony yelled across the room**

"**What?" I said "I was trying to get a hold of Mason and Ashton."  
**

"**Look at what mom and dad are doing." Pony Pointed out **

"**Gross." I said "Why did you call me over for that." **

"**I wanted to make you sick so that you couldn't come to the fair tonight." Pony said**

"**I'm still going." I said "Mom and Dad said I could." **

"**I don't want you to come." Pony said **

"**Why not?" I asked **

"You never told me why you didn't want me to came to the fair when we were younger." I told pony

"Oh I just wanted to hang out with Darry, Soda, Charlie, Two-bit and Johnny by my self." He said

"oh." I said "but lucky for you I got sick right."

"Mo after you got sick everyone wanted to win you something." Pony told me "which to me was point less."

"Oh well that's life right." I said as we pulled into the movie house.

"Ok I need two tickets for superman." Pony said to the person asking what show we wanted to see.

"I'll go get the popcorn and pop what kind do you want." I asked pony

"Coke." Pony said

I walked off to the conation stand to get some pop and popcorn.

"How may I help you?" A nice lady asked me

"Yes can I get a number two please?" I asked

"What kind off pop would you like?" She asked

"One coke and one sprite please." I said "thank you."

"That will be $2.50 please." She told me "thank you."

"Ok what room are we in?" I asked pony as he took his pop.

"This one right here." He said as he let me go first "pick a row."

"Lets sit right here." I said "front row is always the best."

"Ok we can sit here." Pony said

"Shhh the movie is starting." I said to him as the lights went out

**Movie**

"that was a good movie." I said to pony as we left the room "pony don't look now but Soda and Darry are here."

"Lets sneak out these doors and go to dinner." Pony said as we went though the door he opened

"that was close." I said "were are we going for dinner?"

"what about the pizza place were we always went when we were little." Pony said

"sounds great." I said


	9. more fun with pony

Chapter 9

**Please note that when pony says mo it's really no **

"what now Pony we went to dinner and a movie and I don't want to go home yet." I told my brother

"why don't we go see Two-bit and Kali see what their up to and scare them." Pony suggested

"sounds great to me." I said I have been dieing to talk to Kali anyway.

"what time does darry want you home?" pony asked me

"oh 9pm and while were her I need to get science done can you help me?" I asked pony as we drove into the mathews place

"yeah." Pony said as we got out and raced to the door

" let me knock while you hid angel." pony said as if this we a game.

"hey Kali can you get the door?" Two-bit asked his sister

"yeah." She said as she opened the door and let out a scream

crash is what I heard as two-bit ran to see what the screaming was about.

"OMG! Pony is that really you." Two-bit asked as they let him in

"yeah." pony said "but I'm not alone angels outside hiding go find her Mace and Ashton."

Why Mason and Ashton were there know one really knows just some were to hang I guess.

"ok Pony we really need to go Darry will get mad at me if I'm not home on time." I said to my brother as I picked up my books and ran to his car.

On the way home was quite they really didn't feel like talking because they did that a lot while at dinner.

"Hey Darry I'm home." I yelled as I walked into the house.

There was something wrong here. Were was Soda and Darry are they not back from the movies yet.


	10. A scared and confused Angel

Chapter 10

Were are they now I'm starting to get scared. As I went to the phone I started to think that they were killed or something because it was almost midnight and I haven't gotten a call or anything.

"Hello." A girl's voice came on the phone who I knew was Cherry.

"Is Pony home yet? Its Angel I need to talk to him." I said as if I were about to cry

"Yeah he just walked thought the door. Let me get him for you." Cherry said

"Hello Angel Cherry said that you needed to talk to me. Is everything alright?" Pony asked me

"I don't know Soda and Darry aren't home yet and they haven't called to tell me were they are and they never do this not call and tell me were they are." I said as I got more and more scared.

"Let me call Cade to come over to hang with you or better yet I'll call two-bit and Mason over." Pony said to me as he tried to calm me down

"Ok but call me back as soon as you can." I said now starting to cry.

"Hello. Mathews this is Two-bit how may I help you?" Two-bit asked Pony

"Hey Two-bit it's Pony can you and Mace go sit with angel Darry and Soda are missing and she's really scared?" Pony asked

"Yeah well go right over there." Two-bit said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey Mace that Pony he wants us to go sit with Angel."

"You can I have to get home to Tex." Mason told two-bit

"Fine. I'll let her know that you left before Pony called." Two-bit said

"Ok." was all he said

"Darry is that you?" I asked as I picked up the phone

"No angel. Its pony Two-bits on his way he called me back to tell me that Mason isn't going to come something about Tex." Pony said

"Thanks Pony." I said "two-bits here now I'm going to let you go."

"Ok angel let me know if you hear anything about Darry and Soda call me cell if you need to I'm going to look for them." Pony said

"Angel are you ok?" Two-bit said as he gave he a hug like he never gave me before.

"Yeah just a little scared. Lets sit down." I said.

"Sounds good." Two-bit said

"Do you know were they could be Two-bit?" I asked him as I stated to cry once again

"Angel….I." Two-bit tried to talk to me

"Yeah Two-bit what is it?' I asked as I wiped my eyes

"I LOVE YOU." He yelled out

"Well Two-bit I have news for you to." I said "I love you."

As we leaned into kiss Pony crash trough the front door with Soda and Darry who looked bet up really bad.

"What happen to you two?' I asked them

"We were jumped by a great number of Socs'." Darry said

"are you to going to be all right?" two-bit asked as he saw me run to the bathroom for some wet towels.

"yeah well be fine can you go help angel?' Soda asked Two-bit

As two-bit and I were on our way back he gave me a kiss that made me think of Charlie and how he kissed just like that but in some ways Two-bit was better then Mason or even Charlie.

"_What going on here?" _I asked my self "_I still love Mason and I hope to one day marry him if he ask but why do I feel this way?"_


	11. What's happing to me

**I own Angel and my friend own Kali I am using her with her permission for anyone who thought she was taking my character. Thank you kaligirl05 for bring that to my attention**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Tex is your brother there?" I asked Tex who answered the phone when I called

"Yeah let me get him for you." He responded "Mason phone its Angel she sound worried and scared I think you might want to get this call."

"Hello Angel You ok Tex said you sounded worried and scared." Mace said once he took the phone from Tex.

"Yeah it's my brothers they were jumped by a few socs and I'm worried about them and Two-bit kissed me and all I could think is what do I do now." I told Mace

"Don't worry Tex and I'll be right over and by the way I forgive you for kissing Two-bit." He said as he hung up the phone

"Who did you call?" Two-bit asked me as I hung up the phone.

"Oh…um Mason he said…." I started to say as Two-bit leaned in for another kiss then that when it started.

We started just making out then it got more and more into other things and I don't mean just the taking off of the shirt. My bra came off to. We were cut off by the sound of the door closing as Mason and his brother came in I hurried to get my shirt on.

"_Made just in time." I thought to my self_

"Two-bit can I talk to you." I yelled from my room

"Yeah I'll be right there." He yelled "Mace can you wait her I think she want to talk to just me."

"ok." He said.

"We can't tell any one what we did." I told him "the last time this happened it was with Charlie and I was drunk and when Darry found out he grounded me for a month if he found out I did it again he'll kill me."

"Don't worry I'll take it to the grave." He said as he left the room as he did Mace came in to the room and saw my bra on the light and he started laughing

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"I knew you wanted new lighting but that's the funniest idea I ever could of thought of." Mace said with a laugh.

"Why don't we go and see if my brothers are ok." I said as I got up from my bed

"Angel." Mace said as he took me but the arm

"Yeah Mace." I said as I looked in to his deep blue eyes

We leaned in and it stared all over again I thought but no we only made out before Pony broke it up saying that we needed to get Soda to the hospital. Darry was fine just a few bruises but Soda wouldn't wake up.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE MY BROTHER IS HURT REALLY BAD AND HE WONT WAKE UP." I yelled as we took him into the ER

"Yes what is the matter." said a doctor

"He won't wake up." I said starting to cry that when Darry came beside me and held me close to him

"Angel I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." Darry was saying but I didn't want to hear it until he said something about Soda "Soda and I weren't Jumped we were shot Angel did you hear me."

"WHAT." I yelled

"We were shot and Soda told me to tell you that he loves you and Kali." Darry said as he held me closer to him

"You can go see him now." The doctor said

"Is he alright? Is he going to live?" Darry and I asked together

"Yes, yes he is." The doctor said as Darry and I ran to his room.

"Darry sorry I didn't tell you that Pony was back we wanted it to be a surprise I think you got it when he saved you two." I said as I ran up to soda and gave him a great big hug.


	12. Soda and Charlie

Chapter12

"Who are you?" Soda asked Darry with a scared look on his face.

"It's me Darry your big brother." Darry said

"Mom?" he asked as he looked at me I mean yeah I've had people tell me that I look like my mom but I'm not her

"Soda I'm …" I started to say as Darry looked at me and left the room I went after him to see what to do.

"Angel you have to act like mom or he'll never trust any of us." Darry said now starting to cry.

"Hey doc can I ask you something?" I asked the head doctor who happened to be Charlie Collins

"Yeah anything Angel." Charlie said

"Do you think that it's a good idea to have Soda think that I'm his mom?" I asked about to cry once more

"Well it might help his realize that you're his sister after a while and not his mom." He explained

"Hey Two-bit." I heard Darry say after I went back into the room to sit with Soda

"Where is she?" I heard Two-bit asked Darry who told him were I was and Two-bit came in with Mason and they sat with me

"Mom who are these people?" Soda asked me

"Oh there a few of my friends." I said trying to act like mom or as close to her as I could

"Where's dad?" he asked me

"_Oh no what do I do I don't know what to tell him." I thought _

"Soda I really don't know right now." I said

"Angel can I talk to you?" I heard a voice from behind me it was Charlie

"Yeah hold on I'll be right there." I said "Soda I'll be right back the doctor wants to talk to me."

"Ok mom I'll be right here." He said with a laugh as I left the room

"Angel would you like it if Soda came home with you and Darry?" Charlie asked me

"Yeah I would then we could take care of him there rather then here." I said "you can even come over and check up on him."

"Ok you guys can leave here in a few hours." He told me as I ran up to Darry with excitement

"What is it?" Darry asked me

"They're letting Soda come home." I said "it might help him remember."

"That's great news." I heard but who was it from I turned around and saw a guy who looked like Charlie Mathews but it couldn't be him he died and we all went to his funeral.

"Who are you?" Darry and I asked together

"Don't you recognize me?" the boy said

"Angel it's me Charlie." He said

"How do you know my name and why do you call your self Charlie?' I asked as I ran back into Soda's room because he was calling for me.

The man who said he was Charlie came in after me followed by Darry. Mace and Two-bit looked at him the same way I did in the hallway as he started to talk to me once again.

"it's me Charlie." He said

"you cant be Charlie because he died a year and a half ago." I said trying not to cry because I have done to much of that in one day.

"I'm not dead Angel I never died I just went to New York for school." He said to me as he turned to Two-bit and started talking to him "Two-bit little brother how are you and why do you look the same way as Angel does and what happen to Soda."

Two-bit just got up and ran from the room I also got up to go see if he was ok Mason stayed with Darry and Soda.

"Two-bit are you ok?" I asked

"No Angel I'm not because he's right that's the real him." He told me

"WHAT? YOU MEANT TO TELL ME THAT THE PERSON THAT WE BARIED WAS NOT HIM AT ALL." I yelled


	13. Found once again

Chapter 13

"He didn't want me to tell you that he was still alive." Two-bit said to me

"How could you say that about that guy that looks like him it can be him." I said crying as I ran back into Sodas room into Mason's arms

"Mom what's wrong?" Soda asked me

"Nothing I'm just having a bad day now go to sleep." I said as calm as I could

"Angel." The man said "for my birthday two years ago you gave me this shirt and I wore it everyday till you said that I needed to wash it with it you handed me a note." He said as I looked at the blue shirt he held out

he handed me the note as I read it I realized that it really was him.

Dear Charlie.

You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope that our days will never be dark and gray. You are like a great big teddy bear well so is Darry but you are there for me even when he's not.

The reason I'm telling you this is because I love you Charlie Mathews and I always will.

Love always,

Angelina Rose Curtis

I looked over to Darry as I handed him the note to read for himself.

:angel can I speake to you out here." I heard Charlie Collins ask

"Yeah I'll be right there." I said as I went up to Charlie and gave him a hug

Flashback

"Hey Darry." I said as Charlie and I went into my house  
"Yes Angel?" he asked

"Can I go out with Charlie tonight he wants to take me somewhere as a surprise?' I asked waiting for an answer

"Sure but don't be out to late." He said

So we hoped into Charlie's car and off we went.

When we got to the party that was the surprise there were many of our friends there.

Ok ok I had a few drinks and things got out of hand so let me tell you what happens next may come to a shock to you.

"Hey let go sit in Mason's truck." I said as Charlie and I stumbled out of the house Cade and Kali let a few minutes before us probley to Cades car.

"Angel I love you." He said as we stared to make out

"I love you to." I said kicking off my shoes and taking off my pants while he took his off to. Man did I think I was having fun until the next morning when I didn't know how I got home or what I even did.

"Angel." Darry said "wake up."

"What I'm trying to sleep?" I asked as I rolled back over

"I'm not going to ground you but you have to suffer with a hang over." He said "your not going to drink again are you."

"no." I said as I got up "where Charlie is and how come I'm in Pony's bed and why are Cade and Kali in my bed?"

"Who knows?" Soda said "when I found you your pants were down to your ankles and your shoes were off."

"Oh. That's nice." I said as I went over to Charlie

"Hey hon." He said as I got up to him

"What did we do last night?' I asked

"You don't want to know." He said

"I think I do." Was my reply

"Fine. We had sex."

"Ok we can't tell my brothers and that would explain why my pants were down."

End flashback

"You guys are free to go home now." Dr. Collins said

"Ok let me tell everyone." I said as I turned into the room

"Wait I heard from behind me was Kali and her daughter Emma and Cade.

Flashback

"Angel I'm……. I'm pregnant." Kali said over the phone two-weeks after the party

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone "who baby is it?"

"Cades." She said starting to cry

"Don't worry everything will be alright." I said as I hung up the phone "Darry I'm going over to Kali's."

"Be home before ten." He yelled from the back room

"Ok." I yelled back

end flashback

"How's thing here?" Cade asked me

"Were getting ready to go home." I said

"Mom where are you?" Soda asked as I ran back into his room

"Guess what honey we get to go home." I said as Cade and Kali looked at each other with confused faces.


	14. is that dad

Chapter 14

"Why did you call him honey like he's your kid or something?" Cade asked me

"He thinks I'm our mom so we all think that he'll snap out of it soon." I said

"Oh and is that Charlie?" Kali asked as she handed Soda Emma

"Yep it's me Kali and I see that you have been taking care of Emma." Charlie said as he looked at his little sister

"How long are you here for?" I asked

"For about a month or so." He replied

"Mom." Soda called for me

"Yes Soda what is it?' I asked

"Is that dad?" he asked looking at Charlie

"Um…." Was all that came out of my mouth as I ran out of the room followed by Darry and Charlie "what do I say?"  
"Say yes we can play along for a while if Darry doesn't mind me staying at your house." Charlie said

"Not at all as long as you and Angel don't share a bed a room yes but not a bed." Darry said with seriousness in his eyes

As we walked back into the room everyone looked at me to see what I was going to say next.

"Yes Soda he is your father." I said as I tried not to laugh at the thought of Charlie and me being Soda's parents "Charlie why don't you come talk to your son.  
"Hey there little buddy." He said as I left the room with everyone else

"What is that all about?' Mason asked me as I went into kiss him

"That is what it is all about." I said as I left him there speechless and went back into the room to sit with Soda and "my husband" Charlie.

"Angel can I talk to you out here?" I heard a voice say behind me

"Yeah sure?" I said as I looked over to my brother as he was being helped but Charlie

"Darry has told me that the guys that shot him and Soda are going to come after you." Sheriff Brady told me "He heard the guys say this as they started to walk off."

"What are you saying that I need a body guard?" I asked

"Angel come here." Darry said

"Yeah Dar?" I asked

"I don't have to call you more do I?" he asked

"Well around Soda or we can say you're his uncle even though he knows you're his brother." I said

"Ok I'll call you mom when around him but when he's not around your Angel and Charlie's still Charlie not dad." He said as he went to help Soda and Charlie in to the car.

On the way home I sat in the back seat with Soda as he laid his head down on my lap. I couldn't believe that this is happening to me.

"Angel you need to get some sleep let me take care of him." Charlie said as he told me to get up and go to bed. I mean come on I was sitting in his room since we go home.

I walked out of Soda's room to find mason sitting on my bed with something is his hand.

What does mason have in his hand and what will Angel reaction be when she finds out and will Soda ever remember anything or will he be like this for the rest of his life. You won't know till next time. Lot of love angel


	15. Angel

I think that Charlie Collins is going to be Dr. Collins and Charlie Mathews is going to be Charlie though out my story. Thank you and enjoy. Love Angel

Kaligirl05: I love you. You're my sis

Chapter 15

"Angel I have to ask you something." Mason said as I came more into view

"Not now Mason she needs to rest." Darry said from behind me "I need to talk to you any Mace."

"Fine I'll ask her later." Mason said as he left the room and Darry shut the door behind them

"Do you really love Angel enough to ask her to marry her?' my brother asked Mason

"Yeah I do." Mason replied "I would never do anything to hurt her in any wayand y6ou know that."

"Yes I do but you have hurt her at least once Mason." Darry said

"Oh yeah that night when I told her that I would pick her up at 8 and never did." Mason said "but she forgave her for that."

"Yes she did and if I hear that you hurt her mason I will see that you will never want to talk to her again or at least for a month or so depending if she gets to you first." Darry said.

"Darry can you get Angel like now." Charlie said as if something were wrong

"Yeah let me get her." Darry said as he burst into my room "Charlie needs you he sounded like something was wrong."

"Thanks Darry tell him I'll be right there I have to use the rest room." I said

"What's the matter?" I asked Charlie as I came into the room

"He's warm." Charlie said "a little to warm."

"Darry call Charlie Collins tell him to come over here now Soda's got a really bad fever and I don't know what to do." I said starting to panic

"Angel can you come here?' I heard Mason asked

"Yeah." I said " I'll be right back I'm going to see what Mason wants and see if Charlie is her yet."

"Angel I have to ask you something really impotent that can't wait." He said as he kneeled down on one knee

"What is it Mace and why are you like that?" I asked confused

"I knew from the moment that I started dating you that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He begins "Angel I can't see my life with out so as I take you hand and show you this ring I hope that you will understand."

"What is it?' I asked as I opened a small box "Mason is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is." He said "Angelina Rose Curtis will you marry me?"

"How do I say this?' I asked "um….. YES."

"Knock, Knock any one home." It was Dr. Collins

"In here." I said as he found me and followed me to Soda's room

"What's going on here?' HE asked

"Well Angel went to go lay down and then Soda here got real warm and Angel didn't know what to do so we called you." Charlie

"Darry can I talk to you in my room please?" I asked Darry who looked like he were to cry

"Yeah what's up?" he asked as we went into my room

"Do you think that Soda will come out of this state he's in?" I asked about to cry till Darry pulled me into his chest.

"I think he will." He said" No I don't think he will. I know he will."

"I wish I knew who the people who did this." I said "I need to go for a walk I'm going down to see Steve at DX I'll be home soon."

As I was walking to Dx I heard something behind me but when I turned around there wasn't any thing there I was about two steps away from Dx when boom I hit the ground.

"Angel are you ok." I heard a voice say and it was Steve

"I can't move what happen." I said as I tried not to think about the pain

"Some guys just jumped out of know were and shot you in the back." He said "don't close your eyes I don't know if you'll be able to open them again." As he lifted me up and carried me to Dx and put me in his car a drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

I hear sirens why do I hear them as Steve pulls off the road.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" I heard a man say it was Sheriff Brady

"Please help Angel was shot by a few guys and if you need to I can help you id them." I heard Steve say

"Ok let me give you a police escort to the hospital." Brady said

"Hey that's them their the ones that shot Angel." I heard Steve say as we went into the hospital. That's when everything went black.

The next chapter is going to be from Steve's POV in till Angel wakes up


	16. What going on here

I know I said it would be from Steve's POV but I also thought it would be cool to hear what Soda thinks now that he recovered.

Chapter 16

Steve's POV

I called Darry from the hospital and told him what happen. I could hear Soda in the back ground asking were Angel was by her name and not by mom and I thought I heard his ask why Charlie was holding his hand.

Sheriff Brady said that he was going to get Darry and Sodas and take the down to the station to see if we caught the guys that shot them first. I waited for what seemed like two hours in the waiting room before any of the guys came. Dally was the first to show then Cade and Collins after that her brothers came all three of them along with Mason, Charlie, Two-bit, Ashton and Kali with Emma.

"Steve is she ok?' I heard Mason ask me

"I don't know Mace I really don't know." I said "how's Soda?"

"He's back to normal." Charlie said

"Steve!" I heard Soda say "what happen to her?"

"Well she was about two steps away from me when I heard the fun shot and saw Angel hit the ground so I ran over to see if she was all right." I begin "I told her to stay awake she did but as soon as we got here she was out." I looked over to Soda who was crying and I put my arm around him.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes when the doctor broke it saying that he didn't know if angel would make it.

"_Oh know please let come through this Soda doesn't need to lose his sister that he loves very much don't let her die we all need her Kali needs her." I thought to my self_

Soda's POV

When I came to realize what was going on I was confused. Why was Charlie holding my hand and were is Angel. I heard Darry talking to Steve something about her being shot

Oh know I though not her now. When I got to the hospital we waited to hear what was going to happen.

"What?" I said trying to grasp what was going on "not again I almost lost her once and I don't want to lose her now."

"You may go see her." Was what the doctor said next "but only blood relatives and only one at a time."

"I'll go first and sit with her." Darry said "Angel wake up please wake up." Darry went on as I stood at the door looking in on them.

Angels POV

"Angel come back." I heard a faint voice say it was Darry's I could tell that much but were I was I didn't know.

"Jim look it's Angel." Was the next thing I heard as I turned around I saw my mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad is that you?" I asked

"Yes it's us honey." My dad said "what are you doing here it's not your time your brothers need you more now then ever."

"Your dads right Angel." My mom said

"Angel! It's me Soda." I heard Soda say as I looked down to were my parents were looking they were looking at me and Soda.

"Your brothers love you even thought you guys hate each other you have to know that when you get hurt even a little they worry about you." My dad said

"Ever since the crash they have taken care of me and Pony once told me that he never wanted to lose me and he almost did the day of the accident." I said

"Go now and let your brothers know that everything is all right." My mom and dad said together "oh and I hope you have a nice life with Mason."

"Wait." I said "Are you always watching over us?"

"Yes we are and we think that what you do would have happened even if we were a live." Mo mom said.

Masons POV

"Hey did Darry tell you?" I asked Soda as I went into the room to see if everything was ok

"No he didn't." Soda said

"Your sister and I are engaged." I told him

"wow." Was all he said "hey Mason did I call Angel mom and Charlie dad or was that a dream."

"That was no dream." Darry said from behind us as we heard Angel move.

Now from this point on it's all angel unless told other wise


	17. Some bad news for Angel

Chapter 17

Angels POV

I woke up to Darry, Soda, Pony and Mason around me I was a bit confused but I realized why I was in the hospital for. I was shot from behind.

"How long was I out and were Steve I want to talk t him." I was saying

"About 8 hours and I'm right here." Steve said coming into the room

"Can I talk to him alone please?" I asked everyone

"Sure." Darry said as everyone but Steve left the room.

"Hey Steve I wanted to thank you for saving me and being there for Soda and everyone else." I said

"No problem." He said

"So when do you think that they'll let me out of this place?" I asked with a laugh

"I don't know." He started then he added "maybe never they seem to like you here."

We both started laughing so hard the doctor came in to see what was going on.

Darry's POV

As everyone went back into the room I was stopped by Dr. Collins.

"Darry can I talk to you it's about Angel." He said

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"There is no way to tell you this but Angel may never walk again." He said as I looked in on my sister in that hospital bed.

"So you mean that even though everyone though Johnny may never walk again and he was able to because of therapy Angel may never get to do that." I said in disbelief.

"Well we could try one or two sessions but it may not work for her." He said

"NO we'll just let her know she may never walk again." I said trying not to cry while I thought about Angel on her wedding day being pushed down the isle in a wheel chair.

"Angel everyone I have some news." I said once I went back into the room.

"What is it Darry." Angel asked me

"There is no easy way to say this to you Angel but you may not be able to walk again." Then I heard her crying and I told everyone to leave even Soda I told him to go home and get her bed ready.

"Darry I don't want to be in a wheel chair even if it kills me." She said

"Angel I know that it's had for you but that's what life nay throws at you at times but I will carry you to the car and I'll get you a wheel chair for school use only. Is that ok with you." I said

"Ok Darry can we go now please I hate this place." She said

"Yes we can do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked her

"No I just want to go home." She said as she looked at me though those eyes that make you wan to cry when they look as glassy as they do right now.


	18. Not Soda

Chapter 18

Angel's POV

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital and I'm bored with just sitting around I want to walk again.

"Angel look out." Soda yelled as he jumped in front of me I was in the kitchen at the table when he told me to look out but what happen to him next was so unbelievable.

Bang and there goes Soda and there I am helping my self to my feet and grabbing his blade I was going to walk up to this guy and stab him if it was the last thing to do.

"Angel you're walking." Soda said very weakly

"Soda don't go to sleep and rest your voice." I said to him as I threaten the guy with Soda's blade "get out or I will hurt you when you hurt someone close to me you might want to think about what might happen to you." I continued as I put the blade up to his throat before he left then I ran over to Soda

"Soda don't go to sleep." I said crying "wake up."

"Angel I love you and I'll never leave you." Soda said before he passed out once more and this time when I tried to wake him up he didn't he was covered in blood and I couldn't figure out were he was shot till I put my hand on his stomach.

"Angel what happen here?" Darry asked me when he walked into the house.

"Call 911 and I'll tell you once you get of the phone." I said crying even more and saying "Soda don't die on us don't die."

Darry's POV

"Angel that's done now what happen?" I asked my sister as I tried to pull her away from Soda her shirt was covered in his blood.

"This guy came in and was going to shot me and Soda….." she was saying

"Soda what?"

"He jumped in front of me and took the bullet and that's when I got up and walked over to the guy and told him to leave or I would hurt him." She said as I held her close to me as the sirens grew louder.

"No don't take him from me please don't." Angel was yelling as they took Soda away and they wouldn't let us come this time so Angel and I sat by the phone all night and waited for the phone to ring.

Two-Bits POV

I walked in to the Curtis house and I saw Angel with blood on her shirt and blood on the floor but no Soda.

"Where's Mason?" Angel asked me as soon as she saw me.

"At some party I think." I said "where's Soda?" What was the wrong thing to ask because Angel was crying and it looked like Darry was to.

Suddenly the phone rings and Angel picks it up. I wander whose calling?

"Cade just come over I can't talk on the phone I'm waiting for a call." She said hanging up the phone.

Angels POV

The phone rings again and I answer it again this time it was the hospital.

"Hello is this Angelina Curtis?" a women's voice asked

"Yes it is what is it?" I asked trying not to cry

"I have someone here who would like to talk to you." She said

"Ok can you put them on then?" I asked looking at Darry

"Yes mama I will." She said

"Hey Angel how you holding up." It was Soda

"Soda are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine how's Darry?"  
"Were all fine." I said "Soda promise me that you'll never leave once more."

"I promise." He said "Angel I……."

"He just flat lined." Was all I heard as the phone was hung up and I looked at Darry with tears in my eyes.

"He just…" I said trying not to cry any more

"He just what Angel come on be strong." Darry said

"He just flat lined." I said as I ran into my room and shut the door.


	19. Some good some bad

Chapter 19

Two-bits POV

Darry and Angel are fighting about Soda and I hate to see them like this. I mean it was like this when Pony got Cherry pregnant and he didn't yell like this toward Pony but Angel has been though a lot and he doesn't want to see her hurt.

"Just go to work and Two-bit leave I want to be alone." She yelled at me and Darry

"Angle I don't think you should be here alone." I said

"Well then I'll leave." She said as she ran out the door.

"Darry aren't you going to go after her?" I asked

"No Two-bit she need's to be alone right now and we didn't respect it so she ran off." Darry said to me as he got up and ran to his truck "I'm going to work."

"Ok then I'll leave." I said as I went out after him.

Angel's POV

I don't know what to think any more I just hope that Soda will be all right and that Darry and I will stop this fight we're having.

I was just about to the lot when I saw Lori Shepard and Mason making out. He must have known I was there because when he saw me he broke of the kiss as I ran up to him and slapped his face and told him that we were though and I ran home as fast as I could.

As soon as I got into the house the phone rings and it's Darry and I'm crying when I answer the phone so Darry ask me what wrong.

"I saw Mason making out with Lori so I broke it off and I worried about Soda and I'm sorry that I yelled at you and could you please come home I really don't want to be home alone." I said crying harder then ever.

"Sure Angel I'll be right there. I love you." He said as we hung up our phones.

Then another phone call this time it was the hospital saying that Soda can come home in a few weeks. I told Darry as soon as he got in to the house and we went to go see him and Pony was there to.

Pony was home with his kids the whole time this was going on and Cade never came over because he could tell be the tone in my voice I really wanted to be alone.

"Hey Angel, Hey Darry." Soda said as I ran over to him and gave him a great big hug.


	20. Pony

Chapter 20

Soda's POV

I could tell that Angel didn't sleep the night before because she fell asleep holding my hand. Darry tried to move her but she just held on tighter. Darry told me that she was so scared and that her and Mason got into a big fight and she broke it off with him but he wouldn't tell me why but she will tell us when she's ready.

"Soda can I come in?" Mason asked

"Sure why not as long as you don't wake Angel."

"How is she?" he asked me as Darry walked in I could tell that he was mad at him for doing whatever it was to Angel.

_A few weeks later_

I was finally in my own room. I went to lay down when I heard Angel crying so being the brother I was I went to see what was going on.

"Angel what is wrong." I asked her trying to clam her down.

"It's Pony." Was all she said before she cried even harder.

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"Cherry called and said that he was just shot and killed by one of Randy's old friends." She said as I held her and thought oh no not my little brother.

Angels POV  
I told Soda what happen to Pony and he told the rest of the gang. I didn't want to do anything until Soda and Darry forced me to go to the movies with Two-bit and Charlie.

_Flashback _

_Pony and I were sitting at the table a few weeks after I got out of the hospital the first time and we were playing games. "Angel I bet that you never heard of a Mickey Mouse and goofy mixed." Pony said "sure I have I have even seen one." "How have you seen it?" he asked "it Just walked though the door." I said as I pointed to Two-bit who gave us a funny look when we both stated to laugh. _

_End flash back_

"Angel earth to Angel." Two-bit said trying to get my attention then bam it hit me he gave he a kiss in front of his brother.

"what?' I asked

"Can I get you any thing?" he asked

"Can I get some pop and a candy bar?" I asked

"Sure." He said as he left me with Charlie who took off his coat and gave it to me to wear.

Charlie's POV  
I could tell that something was wrong with Angel but I couldn't ell what. I mean yes she has lost her mom, dad and now Pony she thought she lost me but she didn't.

"Angel come here." I said as I opened my arms for her.

"Charlie I don't know what to do because I was getting close to Pony and now he's gone. I'm afraid to get close to anyone because I think I might lose them." She said lying her head on my shoulder and cried until Two-bit took her so I could go to the bathroom.

When I came back from the bathroom Angel and Two-bit were gone. So I went to look for them to find them at the dingo eating some fries and sharing a shake.

Two-bits POV

Angel and I left for the dingo after Charlie went for the bathroom because she couldn't stand the drive-in Pony loved movies and so does she but she could stand being there at least not yet.

"Two-bit promise me that you'll never leave me if I start to get close to you." She said

"You know I never would leave you like that." I said as we left to go back to her house.

" Two-bit I love you." She said to me as I walked her to the door.


	21. A talk from a friend

Chapter 21

Darry's POV

I looked over to Angel who was crying as Two-bit held her as I thought to my self when did Two-bit and Angel become a thing.

"Angel are you ok?" I asked her

"Fine can I have a little time alone." I asked everyone

"Sure Angel if you need anything were in the living room." I said as she went in her room.

I was worried about her she was not only just talking to Two-bit but she seems to be starting to shut her self up and not letting anyone in.

"Her superman." Kali said as her and Emma came in

"He Kali can you try and talk to Angel for me you can leave Emma with Soda."

"Sure." Kali said as she went into Angel room.

Back to normal

"Angel it's me Kali can I come in?" she asked me

"Sure why not." I said as I unlocked the door

"What's going on Darry is worried about you and Two-bit is scared that he might lose you." She said.

"I'm fine it's just that I miss Pony and my parents." I told her trying not to cry

"I know you do but you need to try and move on a little bit. I know when I lost my mom and dad I wanted to shut my self up to but you came along and told me that every thing would be all right and you know what they were." She said as Two-bit and Charlie came into the room.

I know this one is short but the next one will be longer I promise


	22. A day for Pony

Chapter 22

"Angel will you be ok because we have to take Kali home now." Charlie said

"Yeah I will I needed that." I said as I hugged Kali and went out to talk to Soda and Darry.

As I was sitting on the couch I remembered that Pony and I would always read the same book and we would compete to see who would finish it first we were tied at one point that's when we stopped because Darry thought it was stupid to fight over who can read the fastest not to me and Pony it wasn't.

"Angel what do you want to do now?" Darry asked me

"I don't know go read a book or something." I replied "when's the funeral?"

"Monday at 11 am." Soda said

"Can I skip school?"

"Yeah you and the gang all are we talked it over while you and Kali were talking in your room." Darry said

MONDAY MORNING

It was 9 am and I was not looking forward to my brother funereal how could he leave me like this.

Pony come home I kept saying to myself as I got up and tried to eat but I just couldn't.

"Darry I'm worried about Angel she's not eating and she's having nightmares like last night I woke up to her screaming for Pony to look out." Soda told Darry as I came into the room.

"What is everyone looking at?" I asked as the rest of the gang came in as Dally came over to hung me I just looked over to Two-bit and he could tell that I wanted to get away before the funeral.

"Darry I'm going to take Angel over to the Dingo for a coke before the funeral and we'll me you there." Two-bit said

"That'll be fine try to get her to eat something ok." Darry said as I walked out of my house dressed in black.

11 am at the funeral house

I didn't know that this many people would be here. Randy was here he was holding on to Cherry as she cried into his shoulder and all I could do was try not to cry but it didn't work I ran over to Soda and Darry and just started to cry and saying that I wanted Pony to be right her with us and not there in that dark blue coffin but I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen." Said the preacher as he began to say a few words about Pony I just sat there between Soda and Darry holding there hands.

"Would any body from the family like to come up and say a few words?" he asked as Darry stood up.

"Ponyboy may have been hard to handle at time but we got though I remember when Angel came out of her coma and Pony told us about what happened between him and Cherry I was mad but I knew that he made the decision to do what he did and to take the reasonability of his actions which made me proud. I was mad when he moved away he didn't just hurt me and Soda it also hurt Angel she wanted him to stay by her but she moved on with that and now that he's gone she has to do that all over again. He may have been our little big brother but he was also a friend." He looked at me as he got down.

I got up and Soda and Darry both looked at me they didn't think that I would go up and say a few words on Pony's behave.

"Pony was my big brother yes there were times I wanted to kill him but I didn't and when I got the call from Cherry telling me that he was dead I thought my world was going to end. It wasn't until my best friend Kali told me what I told her about my parents that I knew I still had here the guys and my other brothers that are still here. Pony if you can hear this I love you and always have." That's all I had to say as I ran out.


	23. Twobit asked a question

Chapter 23

Two-bit ran out after me.

"Angel are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I can't lose anymore people I'm not ready for that." I told him

"Did you know that Darry thinks were a thing?' he asked out of no where which made me laugh because Two-bit and I were just friends.

"Angel we need you in here." Darry said as I looked up at him

"ok Darry." I said as I went back into the room were Pony lied died and he was never coming back to me.

Later on at my house Two-bit took me to the side because he wanted to ask me something. I knew Darry had something to do with this because he was edging him on I think it had to do with the note Darry got from Two-bit.

It said this

_Darry,_

_I want to ask your sister to marry me. Is that ok? _

_Give her this note if it is ok._

_Your greasy friend,_

_Two-bit _

I never did get to see what he wrote Darry. But that's ok because I now know what it said.

"Angel I know that we haven't even dated but I cant hold on to this much longer I love you I always have and I cant see my life with out you." He started out "Angel will you marry me?"

"Two-bit I love you to and the answer is yes." I said as I gave him a big kiss.

"Hey Angel can you come here?" Darry asked

"Coming." I said with excitement in my voice

"What are you so happy about?" Darry asked me as I got up to him

"Two-bit asked me to marry him." I said as loud as I could so everyone could hear.

"I knew that's why he wanted to talk to you." Darry said with a smile on his face "what did you say?"

"She said yes." Two-bit said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Isn't that cute my little brother is I love and she not blonde." Charlie said as we all laughed

"What do you mean she's not blonde?" Two-bit asked as he looked at me we all could tell that to was a joke.

Kali and I went into my room to talk and she honed me a note to give to Soda. She also said that I could read it if I wanted to. I told her I would read it before I gave it to Soda as she left to take Emma home it was getting late. Everyone left so it was just me and my brothers. If you want to know what the note said I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone.

_Soda,_

_I don't want to be your friend anymore._

_I have to confess something I think….. I think … Dame it,_

_I LOVE YOU. Ok. Just shut up and accept it ok?_

_Write me some time I understand if you never want to see me again,_

_it would be too weird unless, well you fell the same._

_Yours always,_

_Kali Mathews_


	24. Soda and Angel

Chapter 24

I gave Soda the note and he asked me if I read it and I told him no because that would be wrong. He read the note and he looked at me as if I knew what was going on.

"What is it Soda?" I asked him

"Kali loves me." He said

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do but I don't know what to do."

"Well tell her that you feel the same way." I told my brother

"How do I do that?"

"here." I said giving him moms wedding ring " I think you know what to do."

"Angel where did you get this?"

"The hospital gave it to me once I got out of the coma."

"Mom said that one of her boys would get this." Soda said starting to cry

Flashback

"Angel can it tell you something?" my mom asked me

"Yeah anything." I said

"You know how I told your brothers that one of them will get my wedding ring." She asked as I nodded my head. "Well the one that is going to get it is Soda. I want you to give it to him if anything happens."

"Ok mom." I said as I looked out the window

"Mom Dad look out." I screamed as the train hit us

"Are you ok miss?" someone asked me

"Yeah I'm fine but can you take of my parents jewelry please I know what to do with it." I said before I went into the coma.

End flash back

"Soda I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked me

"Mom told me to give that to you if anything happened to her." I started she told that the day of the accident."

Soda looked at me with tears in his eyes and I knew that he missed them as much as I do.

"Let's turn on the radio." I said as Soda leaned over and turned it on.

As he turned it on I heard the song that was playing the day of the accident.

The song was Earth Angel By the Penguins.

"Trun it off Soda." I said

"Why what wrong with this song?" he asked

"That's the song that was playing when it happen."

"When what happen the accident."  
"Oh. I'll see you later I know what I have to do know." He said as he gave he a hug and walked out.


	25. Kali

Chapter 25

"Angel I'm home." Darry said as he walked in to my room to see me by myself reading a book.

"How was your day?"

"Fine! Where's Soda?"

"He went to talk to Kali."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No."

"When he does tell him I'm in my room ok honey."

"Ok." I said as I went back to my reading.

An hour later Soda come home and told me to call Kali ASAP. So I did of courses to see why Soda was like he was.

"Oh Soda before I call Kali Darry' in his room waiting for you." I told his as I went to the phone and dialed the Mathews house.

"Hello Mathews house this is Charlie how can I help you?" I was asked

"Hey Charlie its Angel can I talk to Kali?"

"Sure let me get here for you." He told me as he lied down the phone "KALI PHONE FOR YOU IT'S ANGEL."

"Ok I got it but you don't have to yell." She said "Hey what up?"

"Soda told me to call you."

"Yeah I did I have some news for you."

"Well what is it." I said

"Soda asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes well I didn't really say more like screamed it."

"Now you're going to be my sister."

"Yep well I got to go Two-bit just came in and he said something about you being the only one form him."

"We already knew that tell him that I say hey and I love you."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye Kali see ya later." I said as I hung up the phone,


	26. Darry, Angel and Soda

Chapter 26

I went into mine and Soda's room to see him sitting there staring at the wall until I said Soda.

"Hey Soda congrats." I said to my brother

"Thanks but you cant tell anyone yet Kali and I want to keep it a secret and I told her that you were the only one to know because you helped see what I really want."

"Soda that is sweet."

"Angelina, Sodapop will you both come here now." Darry said and he sounded mad so Soda and I went to see what he wanted.

"Yeah Darrel?" I asked

"What is this I hear of you getting into a fight at school with a soc Angelina?"

"He tried to hurt me so I was defending myself." I told Darry and he knew that was the truth because I looked at him strait in the eye when I did.

"What is this I hear that you didn't go to work yesterday Soda?" he asked

"I called in sick and so did Steve."

"You didn't look sick t me."

"I had a really bad headache and I couldn't see strait."

"You're both grounded to the house tonight." He said

"Why me?" I asked

"Because I got called at work because of your fighting and you Soda for not going to work." Darry said as Soda and I went into our room.

"This isn't fun at all." I said as I lied down

"Nope but don't tell Darry about me and Kali and don't let him get to you." Soda said as he was sneaking out the window.

"Hey Darry can I call Two-bit?"

"No you're grounded from everything Angel."

"Darry one last thing can you help me on my homework?"

"Sure what are you doing?"

As Darry and I worked on my homework to distract him from Soda. I stated talking about random things when Darry asked me if I was drunk or high I yelled at him saying how could you ask me such a thing just because I get hyper doesn't mean that I' m drunk or high and so on and so on.

The phone rang a few minutes later and I ran to get it. To my surprise it was Soda calling from the slammer.

_Great now what do I do? I asked myself._


	27. Running away

Chapter 27

Soda's POV

What did I do I probably got Angel and me in more trouble. I just had to be with Dallas when he robbed the store. Great he comes Darry and he doesn't look to happy and Angel looks like she's been crying.

"Sodapop Patrick what the hell do you think your doing?" Darry asked me

"I'm sick of you acting like everything is mine and Angel's fault why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know it started to happen after Pony's death something inside of me snapped." He began "Soda I hit Angel and now she won't talk to anyone."

"What do you mean she won't talk to anyone?"

"Charlie came over to talk to her about Two-bit and she just ran out of the house."

On the way back to the car I saw Angel walking behind Darry as if she were afraid to get close to him. I slowed down so I could talk to her.

"Angelcakes are you ok?" I asked

She just shook her head no and looked at me with those eyes that say's I'm sorry.

I couldn't figure out what she was sorry about.

Angel's POV

I knew what I had to do so that Darry wouldn't be so mad at me anymore. I decide to run away I don't know where but I'm just going to get away from here as fast as I could.

That night while everyone was sleeping I went out the window. I left Soda a note telling him that everything will be alright but I was wrong.

I was half way to the park when a bout 5 or more socs came out of know where and started to bet me.

"Some one help me please." I cried but know one header me. After about ten minutes of them betting me up they started to run that's when I heard Soda saying Oh my God Angel are you ok. Then he broke off.

Darry's POV

I caught up to Soda and I saw Angel in his arms she wasn't moving so I took her from Soda and we went home.

I felt a tear in my eye but I tried not to cry I told my self I had to be tuff for Soda.

"Angel I'm sorry please wake up." I said as I laid her down on the couch as I did Two-bit came in

"What happen to her?" he asked

"I don't know Soda woke me up saying that she was gone."


	28. Twobit and Charlie about Angel

Chapter 28

Two-bit POV

How could this be happening to me? To my Angel we haven't even gotten married yet.

As I looked at her and her brothers I wonder what if my mom and dad were telling me that she really isn't the one for me and that she really loves Charlie but is in denial.

I mean her and Charlie flirt a lot but that's what girls do.

"What happen?' Charlie asked as he came in

"No one knows." I said

"I hope that she lives I don't know what anyone would do if we lost her." He said as he looked at her like he did when he first saw her.

Flash back

"Hey Charlie I want you o met my baby sister Angelina." Darry said

"It's Angel now Darryl and don't forget it." She said back

I knew her from school but when Charlie saw her I could tell that he loved her.

"So Angel how are you and Darry how are your parents?" he asked

"Our parents are dead." Darry replied as Angel ran into her room

"Is she ok?" he asked

"She'll be fine and I really don't want to talk about what happen yet." Darry said

As Darry left to go get Pony Charlie and I stayed with Angel.

"So Charlie how do you know Darry?" she asked

"I know him from school."

"Oh that's how I know Kali and Two-bit." She said

End flash back

She's moving thank you lord

"Charlie are you there?" she asked

WHAT I yelled to my self how could she ask for my brother when she's engaged to me?

"I'm here Angel it's alright now. I won't leave you ever again." He said as I realized that we weren't meant to be.

Charlie's POV

I watched as Two-bit ran out of the house. I told Angel I would be back after I talked to Two-bit. She said that she loved him but not as much as she loves her brothers or was it me. Still she told me to tell him that she loves him.

"Two-bit wait up." I yelled

"No your stealing Angel from me." He said

"I'm not she told me to tell you that she loves you."

"Then why did she call for you once she woke up?" he asked I really didn't know how to answer to that.

"Come back with me to her house and talk to her." I said

"No tell her that me and her a through no loner engaged."

"No Two-bit I wont do that to her if you want to break her heart more then it is you do it your god damn self." I yelled at him

"Fine." He said as we both went back to the Curtis' house.

Angel's POV

_What was going on why did Two-bit run out like that?_ I asked my self this isn't what I wanted.

"Angel we need to talk alone." Two-bit said and I knew what that met

_Oh no he's breaking up with me I can tell by the tone in his voice and by that line 'Angel we need to talk'." _I said to myself as the rest of the guys went into the kitchen.


	29. The golden couple no more

Chapter 29

Two-bit's POV

I have to do I have to find out if she really loves me.

"Angel I want to brake up with you I can tell that you don't love me that way you love Charlie." I said

"Of course I don't love you like I love Charlie I love you more." She said between sobs

"Well we're still over Angel and I don't want to talk about it." I said as I went into the kitchen as Darry went to see if she was alright

"Why did you do that to her?" Soda asked

"Because I could tell that she didn't love me." I said as Darry came back into the kitchen saying that Angel just ran out of the house once more.

What have I done now she might end up dead and it's all my fault I can't believe I just did that.

Angel's POV

I ran as fast as I could until I fell to the ground and started to cry. I felt a arm around me it was Cade and he looked like I scared him.

"Angle what is wrong and why the hell are you out here by your self?" he asked

"Two-bit just broke up with me and I fell because I wanted to cry and I just want to be alone is that to much to ask." I said as I heard my own voice et madder and I mean I wasn't mad at Cade and he knew that but he still said that I should go home.

I got home and the guys were still there and I just went into my room.

"_Pony what do I do I can't do this much longer I miss you mom and dad." _I said as Soda came into the room

"Who you talking to?" he asked

"Pony." I said as Soda looked at me like I was crazy

"What do you mean by you were talking to Pony?"

"You can talk to people even if their not here because they can hear you they may not be able to respond but they know that you need them." I said

I graded the book of the night stand and I opened it and that's when Soda knew he should leave he could tell that I wanted to be alone. After he left I turned on the radio and went on to my reading.

A few hours later there was a knock on my door. I told them to come in. It was Two-bit.

"Angel I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

"You know what Two-bit go suck it I don't care right now."

"Fine he's Charlie he wants to talk to you know."

"Fine."

"Angel are you ok?" Charlie asked

"I don't know Charlie I thought that he was the one but I guess I was wrong about that I hate my self."

"Don't say that." He said as he kissed me

Who do you think Angel should marry?

Charlie her first love or Two-bit who made a big mistake by giving up the only girl he loved. Tell me who u think she should marry and find out if ur right if wrong


	30. Dally and Angel?

Chapter 30

Charlie's POV

I held Angel for a while before Soda came in and said that I should take Two-bit home because he was bad mouthing Angel.

"Your sister is a whore and I don't know why I even liked her." Two-bit yelled at Darry

"Don't you ever say that about my sister now get out of my house." Darry yelled back as he did Dally came into the house.

"Hey Dal Angel's in her room if you want to get away from this mess." I told him as he went to talk to Angel.

Dally's POV

I went into Angels room to find out why Two-bit was acting the way he was. I thought that they loved each other.

"Angel are you ok?"

"Hey Dal! No I'm not Two-bit and I just broke up and hey don't forget not to tell my brothers about what happen when we were little."

"I haven't yet and I won't."

"Good because they would kill me then you and bring you back to life to clean up the mess." She said with a laugh I love that laugh of hers OMG am I hitting on Angel this cant be.

Flashback

Angel and I were about 10 and 11 and she lived with her parents in New York while her brother lived in Tulsa with their aunt and uncle.

Well we didn't know what love really was back then. But one day Angel came up and asked me to marry her and I said yes.

She kissed me.

"Dally we can't tell anyone that we kissed or that we're going to get married." She said

"I wont tell anyone."

End flashback

Angel's POV

Dally and I had a great friendship when we were little and it's still there to this day.

"Dally do you want to go out on Friday?" I asked

"Sure I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go out for dinner and to the drive-in."

"Sound great." I said as we leaned in and kissed like we did so long ago.

How could I kiss him? I sat there and thought about it then it hit me what if Dallas Winston is the one. He can't be I thought it would be too weird.

If we did get married my brothers would not see it though they don't like the idea of me and Dally. If it were Johnny yeah they would be all over him being married to me.


	31. Angel's problem

Chapter 31

Angels POV

Dally came over at 7 like he said he would but that day I got sick.

"Dal I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight I came home sick from school and I've been well puking my guts out all day." I told him

"Hey that's ok." He said "maybe next weekend."

"Sure." I said as I ran to the bathroom

Steve's POV

I walked into the house to see Angel run for the bathroom. I hope she is ok. I thought to my self.

"Angel are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine Steve." She said then what she asked me would change everything "Can you go to the store and get me a pregnancy test please?"

"Sure I'll be right back."

"Thanks and don't tell my brothers what you are going to get."

"I wont." I told her "Angel before I forget will you go out with me?"

"Sure but first lets see what's going on with me."

"Ok I'll be back ASAP."

As I walked to the corner store all I could think about was what if Angel pregnant. What will she do? Will Two-bit go back to her or will I love her more then ever.

I got back to the Curtis and Angel was the only one there I gave her the bag and she told me that she would be right out.

Angel's POV

I went into the bathroom and I took the test and boy is it taking a long time to tell my if I'm……

"OMG Steve come here now please." I yelled as I looked down at the positive sign

"What is it are you ok?" he asked me as I shook my head no

"Look." I said as I showed him the test

"Angel what are you going to do now?" Steve asked me as Darry and Soda came in to the bathroom

"What's the matter?" Soda asked


	32. Angel tells her brothers

Chapter 32

Soda's POV

"What's the matter?" I asked again as Angel and Steve looked at each other.

"Fine." Both of them said

"Steve can I talk to alone please Angel I think Darry wants you to help him." I said as Steve and I left the bathroom.

"What's up man?" Steve asked me

"I want to know what you two are hiding I know its something big."

"I cant tell you that's between Angel and me and she'll tell you when she ready."

"YOR WHAT?" I heard Darry yell at Angel

"I'm pregnant." She said about to cry until Steve took her into his arms.

Whose baby is it was running though my head.

"Angel who's the dad?" I asked

"It doesn't matter because he hates me."

I knew she meant Two-bit and I could tell that Steve didn't care.

I knew that Steve loved Angel.

Darry's POV

I cannot believe that she pregnant and with Two-bit's kid. I'm not going to make her marry Two-bit of she doesn't want to because I can tell she moved on and found someone who will care for her and the baby.

"Steve why don't you and Angel go to the hospital to see if the pregnancy test was right."

"Ok."

Angel's POV

"Angel …." Steve started out

"Yeah Steve."

"Will you marry me?" he asked

"Yeah."

I cannot believe it I am knocked up and I get a nice guy all in one day.

"Oh yeah my cousin Brody just came into town and wants to meet you." Steve said as we pulled into the hospital


	33. Brody

Chapter 33

Steve's POV

"How may I help you?" a woman asked Angel and me

"I was wondering if you could give me a pregnancy test?" Angel asked

"Yes would you like to come sir?" the women asked

"Only if you want me to Angel." I said

"Would you."

On the way into the back room I saw Two-bit. Two-bit must of seen Angel because he ran up to see what was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"She's fine she's pregnant with your child and she's engaged to me." I told him

"Oh well then I better go and tell Charlie and Kali."

"You don't have to do that." We heard from behind us.

"Why not."

"Because I'm going to tell them tonight when I go see Kali."

"Why do you need to see her?" Two-bit asked

"Well for starters she's giving Emma up for adoption and she needs a friend."

"What else are you going to do?" Two-bit asked

"Kill you for being a jerk." Angel said as she stormed off

"How long are you?' I asked her

"Two-months." She said as she got into my car and we went to get my cousin

"Hey Brody." I said to my cousin as he got into the back "This is Angel. Angel this is Brody."

"Nice to meet you Steve can you get me home I need to talk to Darry."

"Sure." I said as I kissed her in the forehead

Once we dropped Angel off Brody and I went to the Dingo to get a bit to eat.

"So that's the girl that took your heart. She seems nice but I could tell that something was wrong."

"Yeah there is but I don't think I should tell you right now."

"Ok I wont ask about it again."

Soda's POV

"Angel are you ok?" I asked a crying girl

"I'm fine." She said


	34. Drafted

Chapter 34

Sodas POV

"You don't seem fine," I said

"I just can't help but feel that I let Steve down."

"How did you that?"

"I really don't know Soda what should I do?" She asked me as I took her in my arms

" I don't know but I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I have to go to war."

"When do you leave?"

"Monday. Hold on I'm, going to get the phone."

"Hey Soda it's Steve."

"Hey Steve what's up?"

"I just got drafted I leave Monday."  
"So do I. You have to tell Angel but not over the phone."

"Is she there?" he asked

"NO the Mathews just picked her up."

Angels POV

I don't know how to tell Two-bit I'm pregnant with his child.

"Hey um guys. I have to tell you something." I said

"What is it Ang?" Kali asked me

"I'm pregnant with your child Two-bit and it's not a joke." I said starting to cry

"OMG really I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah." I said "I also have bad new Soda's leaving Monday to go to the war and I think Steve is going to go to."

"I know that this may be bad timing but I also have to go." Two-bit said


	35. Ange,Steve,Tim

This is the last chapter. I'm going to have a sequel that is all about what is going on here at home and what is going on were the boys are. It will start with the Monday they all leave.

Chapter 35

Charlie's POV

"Angel are you ok?" I asked because she looked scared, worried, and well just about everything else

"I'm fine. Kali if you give up Emma now my child will not have any body to grow up with."

"Your right I don't think I'm am now because I want Emma to have a friend to relay on like me and you." Kali said

"Charlie can you stop the car her?' Angel asked it was Steve's house

"Sure do you want any of us to come with?"

"No I think I can handle it from here."

"ok we'll be back in a hour to get you if you don't call us." I said

"Ok." Angel said as she got out of the car

Steve's POV

"Angel I thought you were going with the Mathews?" I asked

"No Kali decide not to give Emma up for adoption after all."

"Is there something else wrong?" I asked as I took her in my arms

"Soda and Two-bit have to leave Monday for the war.?"

"I know because I have to go to." I said as she pulled away

I looked at her and her eyes were full of tears. Why is this happing to me and to her she just lost her brother, she lost Two-bit and is pregnant with his child and now everyone that I know who is old enough is going to war.

"what if you, or Soda or even Two-bit dies?" she asked me

"Well I know that if I die I want you to find someone who will help you take care of you and your child and make sure that they love you."

"I will. Hey do you know if Johnny or Dally have to go?"

"Yeah I know if they do or don't. Why?"

"Because I want to know." Said Angel in a tone that I have never heard before.

"They both have to go and even Curly."

Angel's POV

I can't believe this everyone is going to war well not everyone but almost everyone.

"Hey can you walk me home?"

"Yeah sure let me tell Brody that I'm leavening for a few."

"Ok I'll wait outside."

I went outside to wait like I told Steve when Tim came up to me and boy was he mad.

"You did this to him Angel why did you do this?"

"Do what?" I asked

"You made Curly go to the war."

"NO I didn't because I have news for you my brother Sodapop has to go and Steve, Dally Johnny and Two-bit so I didn't have anything to do with this. Oh yeah just to let you know I'm pregnant so back of or I'll hurt you." I yelled at Tim


End file.
